


rolling in the deep

by banillacream088



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banillacream088/pseuds/banillacream088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we could have had it all.. ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. / rolling in the deep /

**Author's Note:**

> В последней, третьей части - PWP. Или пародия на.
> 
> Все это - маленькие плоды одного большого вдохновения, пришедшего во время прослушивания альбома Adele "21" целиком. Возможно, здесь будут еще части, именуемые названиями треков в определенном порядке соответственно.
> 
> Это для тебя, несмотря ни на что. ♥

чживон теребит серебряный крестик, и чувствует себя если не как иисус христос, то _примерно_ так же. донхёк имеет свойство пропадать, но до этого дня, чживон верил, что есть так же и свойство возвращаться. по крайней мере, все так и было.

в соответствии с надеждами чживона, _донхёк возвраща **л** ся._

— он тебе не бумеранг, но это так, — ханбин усмехался, — к слову.

и тянулся за поцелуем. чживону достаточно было зло, разочарованно посмотреть на него исподлобья, чтобы ханбин убрался восвояси. никто не заменит ему донхёка. пусть тот предает его, как иуда сына божьего, пусть сбегает. ханбин сказал, что он не бумеранг. так почему бы ему не быть человеком, который уходит, чтобы вернуться? чживон никогда не считал его вещью, и готов был терпеть каждый _шрам_ , оставленный им _из-за любви_. как иисус христос терпел все побои. и в тот день, или вечер, или глубокую ночь, или раннее утро, когда донхёки вернется, чживон воскреснет. но сейчас, его жестоким образом распяли. у них могло быть все, и не такими жертвами. они нелепо качались на волнах и шли ко дну. _уходили и возвращались._


	2. / rumour has it /

в этой серой толстовке, поместилось бы два чжинхвана. чжунхэ так думал. он все смотрел на него и смотрел, и это было похоже на посещение выставки какой-нибудь, или целой галереи, когда недостаточно одного взгляда на произведение искусства, чтобы понять его значение. что оно несет в этот мир? что оно значит для тебя? что оно делает с тобой? на все эти вопросы, чжунхэ знал ответы. но все равно смотрел, как будто… хотел, чтобы они были другими? на экзамене хочется, чтобы другими были вопросы, но эти для чжунхэ кажутся неплохими. вот только ответы. ответы дурацкие. сколько бы он не смотрел на хёна, сколько бы не думал — все одно и то же. экзамен в школе все-таки отличается от жизненных экзаменов, каждый божий день. и если бы чжунхэ молился по утрам, то благодарил бы бога за то, что у него хотя бы есть возможность видеть чжинхвана. ежедневно. у некоторых, и этого нет. как например, у ханбина. который ждет летних каникул, из года в год, снова и снова. чтобы поехать к бобби. или дождаться его здесь. в сеуле пахнет вишней. мини-хён тонет в толстовке, пьет ледяную пепси и разговаривает с ним иногда, не просит говорить что-то в ответ. зачем поддерживать разговор, если им хорошо и так? когда один говорит, что на ум взбредет, а другой слушает. и смотрит. смотрит. смотрит. они каждый день проводят вот так, только ролями иногда меняются, но чжинхван на младшего не смотрит. (внимательно слушает, смотрит на небо и кивает, когда считает нужным.) это для них нормально. и есть в этом какая-то прелесть — наслаждаться тем, что другие ненавидят.

— тут слухи ходят.., — чжунхэ подал голос только в самом конце дня, когда говорить было уже чем-то непривычным. дома, он спокойно болтал по скайпу с юнхёном, делал каверы на предложенные хёном песни и яро обсуждал с ним группы, которых они бы выгнали со сцены, будь возможность. но это чжинхван, он не ругается матом, не сидит в социальных сетях и любит всех, без исключения. хёну незнакомо такое понятие как _ненависть_. но для чжунхэ, хён не то чтобы святой… он не возносит его до олимпа в своей голове. он просто пытается его разгадать с позиции человека, у которого абсолютно противоположные принципы, взгляды на жизнь; чжунхэ курит, сквернословит и ненавидит внушающее количество людей и вещей в своей (и не только) жизни, и к тому же он… атеист.

— недолюбливаю слухи, — пожал плечами чжинхван, но не сказал этим, что чжунхэ нельзя продолжить. они почти дошли до нужной хёну станции метро, и на этом их пути расходятся. никто из них так и не знает, зачем они продолжают встречаться, зачем все эти молчаливые прогулки, и зачем это стало нормальным.

— ходят слухи, что ты отослал видео с кавером в какое-то агентство.

сагачон. чжинхван мнет уже пустую банку из-под пепси в руке и мажет мимо мусорного ведра. чжунхэ его, наверное, никогда не поймет. потому что маленький хён поднимает мусор и все же бросает его туда, куда хотел. ничего хорошего.

— вроде как, это даже правда.

— вроде как?..

это произведение искусства кажется ему все более загадочным, с каждой секундой, когда он с хёном наедине.

— я просто не уверен, зачем сделал это. хотел занять себя хоть чем-то?

_ты никогда не скажешь мне, хотел ли ты стоять на сцене или еще что, так? ты никогда мне не скажешь такого сокровенного._

для чжунхэ это — не повод расстраиваться, сдаваться. для чжунхэ это — повод смотреть внимательнее.

— если ты пройдешь, я буду рад. но и если не пройдешь, буду.

чжинхван редко улыбается, но сейчас что-то заставляет его, или по своей воле его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

до добонсана ехать двадцать пять минут.


	3. / turning tables /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty.  
> \+ Sia - Chandelier, and its words:  
> "1, 2, 3  
> 1, 2, 3 drink."

ханбин стонет перед ним на коленях, и сосать у юнхёна кажется чем-то из ряда вон. _приятным из ряда вон._

(о господи.)

юнхён курит, дерзостно сжимая сигарету, — совсем белую, — между пальцев одной руки; другой — держа младшего за волосы тусклого красного цвета. когда член, для ханбиновой неопытности в этом деле, непозволительно глубоко, он с нажимом проводит ногтями по юнхёновой ноге, и тот оттягивает его за волосы назад.

(никто не против помощи.)

головка члена проезжается по его губам, по кончику носа. оставляет разводы. влажно и мутно. ханбин задумывается, а нравится ли ему делать то, что обычно юнхён делает, но напрашивается вывод, что ему **должно** нравиться. уважение и все такое. не то чтобы очень. но ханбин чувствует приятную нервозность, когда целует член хена там и там, когда гладит его шершавыми пальцами, задумывается и гладит снова. юнхён не курит больше двух сигарет, и они никогда не делали этого без музыки.

когда задумывается ханбин, задумывается и юнхён. под _chandelier._

— может, выпьем? _раз, два, три, — drink?_

— может, мне кончить тебе в рот?

— …хён, не выёбывайся.

юнхён ставит пепельницу на стол, за плечи притягивая ханбина к себе, чтобы поцеловать. и когда его собственный вкус там, где ему не место быть — на губах, на языке и на деснах, он толкается в горячий рот ханбина второй раз за сегодня.

черт его знает, последний или нет.

— придумал что-нибудь? я заебался быть твоей музой, и тебе не идут все эти альфа-выебончики.

— отстань, — юнхён смеется, когда ханбин лижет головку, как пятилетка большой круглый леденец на палке.

все-таки, им лучше не меняться ролями. но это был неплохой эксперимент.

(юнхён учился кое-чему у ханбина, и хотел сочинить песню, вдохновившись ханбиновым способом.

младший поблагодарил хёна только за то, что он не спустил ему в рот.)


	4. / someone like you /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потому что я писала тебе, пока ждала тебя, с мыслями о тебе.  
> И полюби их, i'm begging you ♥

***

— что случилось?

чжинхван-хён догадливее, чем может показаться в первый раз, когда имеешь с ним дело. донхёк, когда только перешёл в это убогое подобие школы для мальчиков, боялся сближаться с кем бы то ни было; никто не вызывал доверия, а теперь, этот маленький хён понимает его без слов, рядом с ним ким-младший полюбил молчание. и оно уже не казалось таким опустошающим.

они были ким-каплом. пока не появился он, и его дружочек.

— с чего ты вообще вз…

— говори давай, что? — чжинхван, может, и сам не подозревает, каким напористым является.

донхёк сдается. он не волнуется о том, испачкается ли его форма или нет, если он сядет на эти грязные ступеньки чжинхванова подъезда, и в сидячем положении груз, скопившийся в голове, но казалось — что на плечах, давил только сильнее.

донхёк почти плакал, голос у него был влажный и умоляющий о спасении.

— ким ханбин случился. и я не знаю, куда мне надо уйти, чтобы все было как раньше. как мне исчезнуть, хён?

они точно-точно опоздали на первый урок, физика. ненавистная ими физика. правда донхёк — староста, и ему прогуливать никак нельзя. чжинхван знает все его обязанности, лучше самого старосты, но на денек о них можно забыть. тем более, синдромы очень серьезные.

чжинхван приобнимает донхёка, приободряет. по крайней мере, очень-очень старается.

и говорит только одно:

— а хочешь ли ты?..

***

— что случилось?

чжинхван уже позвонил киму помладше его, но постарше ким донхёка, и предупредил о возможной истерии ханбина, в его супермолчаливом, супергордом стиле. расстроенный, обремененный ханбин либо сбегает, выключая сотовый, либо портит нервы всем окружающим.

закон кимов: плохое настроение — сделай такое всем, чтобы неповадно было.

— отвали, — ханбин сегодня щедр на хамство, даже если это — его любимый чживон.

охрененный хён-кимбап сегодня, с его авторитетом, послан далеко-далеко на…

северный полюс, например.

— впрочем, чего я спрашиваю? чжинхвани мне уже все растрепал.

— вот мудак, — оживляется ханбин.

— ага, тот еще мудила, зато какой заботливый.

чживон щурится, и ханбин с его истериками впервые лишены внимания.

он садится в коридоре, напрочь отказываясь разговаривать и с чживоном, и со всеми мягкими игрушками, которые хён притащил из спальни. если бы свет в прихожей был включен, то старший заметил бы покрасневшие кончики ушей биая.

не ребенок он, черт возьми.

раз в такое дерьмо вляпался.

— как же ты понять не можешь, что не один страдаешь.

чживон, скрестив руки на груди, пялится на силуэт устроившего бойкот ханбина.

ну ребенок же.

чистой воды.

— хён, завали. фак офф, плиз. ду ю андестенд? блоу ми, иф ю донт.

бобби закатил глаза, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы хотя бы таким образом быть одного с ханбином уровня. иначе у него точно не получится; он из переходного возраста, как из самой страшной бездны сожалений, вырвался несколько лет назад.

— ты его любишь, так? и он, быть может, тоже тебя любит. признаетесь — выживете. промолчите и сделаете вид, что никакой химии не было — сдохнете заживо. уж поверь, лучше сказать и жалеть, чем жалеть, что не сказал. так-то оно, может, и одинаково, но точно не в этом случае. ты-то откуда знаешь, мудрец с фудзиямы, что он тебя отошьет?

— ты же отшил, — ханбин хмыкает, но слова как-то повлияли на него. чживон уверен на шестьдесят процентов.

и еще на столько же он уверен, что ханбин никогда не забудет их тот поцелуй, который не должен был случиться.

(чживон очень ждал, когда ханбин наконец полюбит кого-то еще, и отпустит его.)

— ему нужен кто-то, вроде тебя, — чживон ударение сделал на 'нужен', но часть про 'вроде тебя' тоже была важна, — потому что я слышал, что ким донхёк — та еще сучка.

усмехнувшись с последующего за этим синхронного 'у кимов это в крови', ханбин поднялся и включил свет в коридоре плечом, случайно. на его щеках, бобби заметил редчайший румянец благодарности и влажные глаза, умоляющие о спасении. когда они признаются и освободят чживона с чжинхваном от ролей купидонов, спасение не понадобится.


End file.
